The Unexpected Inheritance
by DisneyPrincess18
Summary: When Harry turns 17 he recieves a rare inheritance that has some extremely unexpected consequences! How will he deal with having his world turned upside down? Will he make new friends? Perhaps even an unexpected new love interest? (Give it a go please! My first story xx)
1. Chapter 1- The Change

11:54

6 minutes. He would be 17 in 6 minutes. He would be able to leave this place forever in 3 minutes. The boy pushed his inky black hair out of his eyes; it had been growing awfully fast this summer, it already reached to just above his shoulders, the bonus was that it didn't stick up so much anymore. He glanced around his room, lit only by the thousands of twinkling stars gleaming in the sky outside his window, the only thing he could see were the blaring red numbers of his clock and the glistening white feathers of his owl, Hedwig. The rest of the room was bathed in darkness, and for that he was thankful, he didn't much feel like gazing upon the kindnesses of his so called family on what was supposed to be a happy occasion.

11:56

4 minutes. Hedwig hooted, turning her head towards him, pulling herself from her sleep to keep him company. He smiled at her. Hedwig had been with him for the last 6 years, and she was a very dear friend to him, his friend Ron often laughed at him for the way he spoke to her, as though she could reply. Hermione was more understanding, she told him that wizards who shared a deep bond with their owls often began to be able to communicate with them; at least he knew he wasn't crazy. He looked back at the clock, the glowing numbers offering him comfort, offering him an escape. He observed the street outside, glowing street lamps lighting up circles of pavement and leaving the rest shrouded in shadows. He saw the light flicker over the street, a lamp stuttering out like a flame and he grinned. Not long now.

11:59

1 minute. This was it. Hermione had told him that some wizarding children experienced inheritances on their birthdays, money from relatives was the most common, and he knew he would be inheriting from Sirius. He wasn't expecting anything else. Though Hermione said he might have a power boost; not that he needed one of those. Would he have an inheritance? If he did what would it be? He wouldn't mind a power boost, or special powers, not that he was hoping desperately for them; he knew Neville was hoping for something, he would be doing to the exact thing he was right at this moment. Waiting for the clock to tick down to their birthdays.

12:00

The glowing numbers taunted him with the time. He was 17. The pain started behind his eyes, a faint headache at first, though it quickly developed into a blinding pain that made him see white. The pain spread through his scalp, down his neck, his spine and then his legs. Worse than the Crucio. He tried to remain awake, but the pain was overwhelming; he saw black.

When he woke he wasn't in his room. He was staring up at a stark white ceiling he would know anywhere; the Hospital Wing, well he assumed, since he couldn't see much past his hair. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and sat up, at least he tried to. His fingers got caught in the long strands of ebony hair in front of his eyes, and sitting up was difficult with the unfamiliar extra weight on his chest. He took a deep breath and relaxed; there was something just so comforting about the Infirmary, other students complain that it smells funny; too clinical, but he found it comforting. Maybe because he had been there so much, or maybe because he associated it with the nurse, Madame Pompfrey had always been there for him, mending his bones and taking care of his every ill. She was like a mother to him. There was a shuffling beside the bed and then the hair blocking his vision was pulled aside to reveal Madame Pompfrey.

"Hello Harry dear." Her voice was as kind as he remembered it always being, she was carrying a potion vial with a swirling purple liquid he didn't recognise. He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly; surely he had had all the different potions by now? He was glad to see her, his smile making it quite obvious.

"Just a new pain potion dear, nothing to worry about." He relaxed back into the pillows, not at all concerned about anything. If Madame wasn't worried or hovering, then there mustn't be anything seriously wrong with him. She smiled at him, lines indicating her age, and the times she had laughed, and frowned quite clear on her face. She had always been there for him, since his first year, helping him with everything she could.

"What happened?" He was slightly alarmed at the higher pitch of his voice, but Madame merely smiled and patted his hair.

"You came into your inheritance dear. It was quite shocking, we were not expecting you to receive anything except for a monetary inheritance from Sirius, the Headmaster will be here shortly to explain things to you dear." She smiled again, her eyes twinkling in a way that was eerily like the Headmasters own.

He was about to ask her some more questions when the Infirmary doors swung open and Albus Dumbledore strode into the room. He sat up. Dumbledore meant answers. He sat down beside his bed and twinkled at him. Seriously, he just sat there with his eyes twinkling.

"Sir, what happened?" Screw being subtle, he wasn't a Slytherin, he was a Gryffindor, we charged in.

"Now Harry, you need to be calm, this is not an easy thing to hear. We all thought your mother was Muggleborn; however it seems that that is not the case. She in fact was part Sprite, now, Sprites are playful creatures, and are very attractive, these are the only qualities of the creature she possessed; she did not have the ability to possess things as full Sprites do. And no Harry, Sprites are not evil; the form of possession they use is not harmful. It allows the one being possessed to feel the Sprites presence, they can sustain their life, or their own by possession, and they cannot control the actions of that person."

"I'm a what?" He was not freaking out. He just wasn't. "You mean I'm not human?" Okay, he may have been freaking out slightly. Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling madly.

"A Sprite Harry, and no, you are still human. You merely have a few extra powers. Now, that is not all."

"What? Not all?!" Now he was freaking out. Not only finding out he was part magical creature but there was more?

"Yes. Now, many generations ago several Potter men married Valkyrie, beautiful warrior woman with the ability to fly, the Valkyrie gene can skip many generations Harry, and it seems to have awoken in you. Being part Valkyrie will grant you incredible healing powers, as Valkyrie often saw battle, and for the same reason, great battle instincts. You will also be highly protective of the people you feel close to; especially family or lovers. If a Valkyrie acts in defence of their loved ones and it results in injury or even death for the offending party; they cannot be charged by the ministry. It is their right to protect the ones close to them. Now Harry, do you have any questions?" He smiled kindly then. He felt angry; very angry.

"You…mean to tell me, that i am part Valkyrie, AND part Sprite!?" Madame Pompfrey stepped up to his bed, laying a calm hand on his shoulder.

"Now dear, calm down. This isn't so bad; you just have a little bit more of your parents than we thought you did. No one will think worse of you, Valkyrie are very highly respected magical beings, as are Sprites." She smiled at him "And remember; you will always be welcome here if things get too difficult to handle or if people give you a hard time."

"Thanks Madame." She smiled again, before moving away. He looked back at Dumbledore.

"Is there anything else sir?" There better not be.

"Just one more thing Harry, Valkyrie and Sprites are both commonly known to be woman. Well, Sprites can occasionally be male, however, Valkyrie are always female."

"But…that can't be right. I'm male." He has to be senile, that's the only explanation.

"Harry, it seems that your inheritance of 2 magical female beings, has resulted in you being transformed into a female during your inheritance." He smiled. SMILED!

"WHAT?" He struggled from the bed, pulling taught white sheets from around his legs and tumbled to the floor. Picking himself up immediately, he stumbled to the bathroom; he knew there was a mirror there. He threw the door open and…

He screamed.

A girl was looking back at him through the mirror. She had wide emerald green eyes, a full, pouty red mouth, high cheek bones, and a heart shaped face that was framed by long ebony curls. He ran his hands down his new face, feeling the difference between his soft lips and his old rough ones. He looked down to see breasts. Large ones. Below them, was a flat stomach and long toned legs.

He fainted.

Madame Pompfrey stepped into the bathroom; her gaze fell on the young woman on the floor. Shaking her head sympathetically she levitated her back to the bed. She turned a scathing glare on the Headmaster.

"Honestly Albus! Could you have been any less sensitive to his reaction to such news! He is just a boy, and now he is a girl. He will need to learn how to live as a female, and you just told him as though you were merely telling him, the, the weather!"

Albus opened his mouth.

"No. I will have no more words from you. Out!" the glare she sent him had him scurrying out of the infirmary with his tail between his legs.

Poppy sighed, her gaze falling to the girl in the bed. She was very beautiful; she had her mother's facial structure, with her father's colouring. Her hair was very long, falling past her waist; it was deep, glossy ebony in colour, with the slightest red shadow to it if the light was just right. Her skin was tan, almost golden really, and it was obvious that his years of Quidditch had been transferred to his female body, the abs proved it. Her eyelashes were as dark as her hair and were so long that they brushed her cheeks when her eyes were closed. Oh yes, she was quite a beauty. Smiling, she retreated to her office; she needed to get things ready for her, when she woke up she would be needing clothes, and no doubt would have many questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the short chapter guys, I really had no inspiration and no ideas, I considered deleting it, but then I saw that some people had added it to their Favourites and Alerts lists and I couldn't disappoint. So if anyone reading this has any ideas or anything, message me and I might just use them. Hopefully you guys like this.**

**Tayah xx**

Harry awoke slowly. Eyes darting around sluggishly instead of the usual instant alertness he displayed. Madame Pompfrey smiled fondly from her place by his bed, gently pulling her hands through his hair. She needed to speak with him about coming to terms with his new gender.

"Harry." Her voice was soft, not wishing to startle him. He rolled towards her hand slightly, groaning softly as he woke up. She smiled.

"Come on Harry, time to get up. I have breakfast for you." As she thought the promise of food brought the boy to his senses. He sat up slowly, taking extra care not to sit on his new hair. Madame Pompfrey placed a tray on his lap; Pancakes with maple syrup with fruit on the side. As he ate, he noticed Madame Pompfrey was still watching him. Tilting his head to the side, he asked her what was wrong silently, knowing she would know what he meant.

"I have some clothes for you to wear dear, you can't go around in boys clothes now that you're a girl now can you?" Harry's face went red. "Now Harry, you can deny it all you want but you are a young woman; you will need to act like it. I will take you shopping tomorrow to get you some things, and your school things of course." Harry nodded carefully, unsure of what he was getting himself into. "We also need to talk about what you can expect to happen as a girl, and things you should avoid doing, such as sitting or pulling on your hair; it will cause you pain dear." Harry nodded again. "Good now, let's get you dressed!" Harry noticed, with dismay, that while she had been talking he had finished his breakfast.

He stood up, once again being careful of his hair, and Madame Pompfrey conjured a full length mirror for him; he won't even try to deny the squeak he let out when he saw himself. Madame Pompfrey helped him out of the hospital gown and into a plain pair of white knickers and a bra; he just couldn't figure out how it clipped at the back! When she handed him the skirt, he was hesitant to take it, but she brandished it almost like a sword, and he had no choice but to take it and pull it up his legs and over his hips. She gave him a top next, and then a pair of shoes. He stood in front of the mirror and saw a very pretty girl. She was wearing a black pleated skirt that went to her mid-thigh and a light green tank top with wide straps; her sandals were also green and had rhinestones on the straps that wound around her legs up to her knees. He stood staring.

Madame Pompfrey clapped her hands together and grinned at him. It was quite scary actually.

"Now Harry, you're going to have to change your name; Harry is not a girl's name you know." Harry looked at her; it was quite clear from his face that he had not even thought of that.

"Oh, um what would you suggest?"

"Oh Harry, I can't pick your name! At your age you should be the one to choose what people will know you as." She smiled and made her way to the door "I'll be back soon; I need to speak with Severus."

Harry looked around carefully, he was on edge. He supposed he should probably start thinking of himself as a girl…as a _she._ Sighing deeply, she pushed herself of the bed, pulling her feet back immediately when they hit freezing cold tiles. She scowled at the floor, before trying again; bracing herself for the cold this time. She hissed, but managed to refrain from climbing back into the bed. Blowing her hair from her eyes, she let go of the bed frame and stood on her own…only to fall forwards from the extra weight on her chest.

"What the hell?" Harry reached up to her chest and felt… boobs. Large ones. "Oh crap."

And that was how Madame Pompfrey found her an hour later. Passed out beside her bed.


End file.
